


Fortryllelse

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Magic, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Loki can't resist meeting up with Jade again
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502474
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Explicit Stories





	Fortryllelse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinistretoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/gifts).



> Sequel to "Begær"
> 
> I know, I know, it's February ... what the hell am I doing posting Kinktober stuff so late? Because depression and muses are a bitch, that's why. Hopefully I can finish out the rest of my prompts before Camp NaNo.

Sighing, Jade locked the door behind her and lugged her bag to her room, depositing it near the bed in lieu of actually unpacking it. The trip had been great. More than great, actually, considering she’d actually managed to meet someone that was a great lay. She’d even been foolish enough to think she felt a connection between them, not love exactly, but maybe a beginning. A starting point. But then she’d woken up that morning all alone and the illusion had shattered. It was just a one night stand after all. An amazing one night stand, but that was it. So she came home, back to her regular life, trying to forget everything she’d felt during that one magical night.

She was not very successful, however, as she drew herself a bath and sank into its heat. She could no more banish the sensations any more than she could deny how it had made her feel. Her hands roamed over her body, remembering well how he’d touched her, how it had turned her on, and it wasn’t long before her fingers slipped between her legs and began to gently rub around her clit, teasing herself just as he had teased her, tantalised her, satisfied her. She wasn’t sure if it would have been worse if she never knew such pleasure or if at least she got to experience it once and never again. Ignorance could be bliss, but then again bliss was bliss as well. It was a tangled web that she couldn’t ever hope to unravel, and though she drew herself to orgasm by her own hand, she almost wanted to cry that it seemed but a shadow of what she’d felt with her mysterious lover.

Rising from the bath, she pulled the plug and dried herself off, pulling on her robe before she made her way to the kitchen, wondering if perhaps she should put on a kettle for some tea. After a day of travel, relaxing with a mug of warm tea sounded heavenly. Before she could even put the filled kettle on the stove, however, there was a knock at the door.

A light scowl tightened her face. She wasn’t expecting anyone, and she was sorely tempted to just ignore the midnight caller. But there it was again, this light, polite knocking, and something in her was compelled to set the kettle aside and answer the door. Instead of peeking through the peephole like she normally would, however, she simply threw open the door, and the sight before her made her jaw drop.

Standing there, nary a wrinkle in his immaculate black suit, hair slicked back, grin spreading wide across his face, was her nameless lover. How he had found her, why he had followed her, all those questions and more flew from her mind the moment he opened his mouth.

“Hello, pet.”

Jade opened and closed her mouth several times, not even sure what to say, how to feel, only acutely aware that he was standing there, and she was within reaching distance and clad only in a thin robe …

He chuckled, taking a small step toward her as he asked, “May I come in?”

And she wasn’t going to say no. They both knew that.

Opening the door wider, she moved aside and allowed him to enter, closing and relocking the door. Her brain still hadn’t quite caught up, hadn’t formulated just what she wanted to say, what she wanted to tell him, and when she turned around he was immediately in her space, intense green eyes digging into her, his expression schooled and serious. “I’m sorry, pet, but I couldn’t stay away,” he began, his fingers reaching up to tuck a piece of loose hair behind her ear. “If you don’t want me here, just say so. Tell me to leave and I’ll leave and never bother you again.”

Shaking her head, she regained control of her voice as she told him, “No. Stay.” With a curious cock of his eyebrow, she added a, “Please?”

His grin spread wide once more. “Now that’s more like it.” Before she knew it, his arms were wrapped around her and had pulled her close, his lips dipping to taste her own, tongue teasing her until she opened her mouth and allowed him to claim her just as he had before. She would have melted in his arms if she could, knees already feeling weak and heart pounding in her chest. He broke away from her only to murmur, “Your bedroom, perhaps? Unless you want to stay in the kitchen …”

Taking him by the hand, she pulled him down the hallway and into her room, where his fingers deftly untied the sash that kept her robe closed, smoothing the satin over her skin as he slid it off. His eyes darkened to see her laid bare, though while he backed up and slid his jacket off, she felt hands on her from behind. Eyes widening, she stiffened as she whipped around, suddenly puzzled at the second man standing there … a man who looked like a carbon copy of the one she’d just welcomed into her home, only he was fully naked instead of dressed in a handsome, dark suit. “What the … _fuck?”_ was about the only thing she could get out, looking back at her original lover.

He chuckled. “Magic, pet.”

“Wait, so you have powers?”

“In a manner of speaking. He is an illusion, but he is still a part of me. Anything he feels, I feel as well.”

A mischievous smirk crossed her face as her hand reached for the second, fingers curling around his cock that was the exact size as she remembered. “So you can feel it when I do this, then?” she asked as she touched him, slow and sensual. By the sharp inhale granted by the original, her grin widened, wanting to take this even further. “And what about if I do this?” Dropping to her knees, she laved her tongue over the second’s length, circling the head as his fingers curled in her hair. A growl emanated from one of them, though which one she couldn’t tell. Maybe both.

She only vaguely heard the rustling of cloth, the sound of clothes hitting the floor, before a voice murmured in her ear, “Naughty little minx.” Suddenly, she found herself hauled up off the floor and pulled onto the bed, sandwiched between the two men. With her sudden disorientation, she didn’t know which was the copy and which was the original, but when fingers started exploring her body, parting her folds, rubbing her clit, penetrating her … she figured it didn’t really matter that much after all. One of them kissed and licked her neck while the other suckled at her breast, pushing her so readily to orgasm despite the one she’d already had in her bath. That one already paled in comparison to this one, constantly ratcheting up the intensity, excitement growing with each touch and every caress. This time when she tumbled over that edge, it was exactly what she wanted, what she needed since that that first night.

As she lay there panting still, she marvelled at how well his illusion held up. It was just as solid as he was, seemingly just as real as he was. Like having a twin right there in front of her. And it was amazing. If just having one of him was fantastic, she could scarcely even comprehend how having him doubled would be.

But she was about to find out.

When she could move again, she sought them out by feel, trying to figure out which one was which. About the only way she could tell them apart was the barest hint of lingering saliva around one of their cocks, the indication that she had been sucking on it, which meant that was the double. Once she confirmed, she turned and made to make things up to the original, taking him as far as she could into her mouth. Their eyes connected, his gaze smouldering into her as he watched, flicking over to the side ever so briefly before returning to her. She wondered what he had been looking at, but it soon became apparent as she felt hands against her hips, moving and adjusting her so she was open and ready for him. A wet tongue glided across the curve of her hip, across the top of her thigh before delving into her slit. She moaned around his cock, using one hand to pump what her mouth couldn’t manage just yet, trying to get him just a little deeper with each pass. And his double, it seemed, was intent on distracting her with how he tongue fucked her, thumb reaching over to gently rub against her clit. Just when she thought she was getting used to it, at least to the point where she could allow it to stimulate but not distract her, he upped the game by smacking her right on the meatiest part of her ass before his tongue plunged into her puckered hole. Her eyes widened, breath stuttering as her toes curled, pausing for a brief moment with the original’s cock in her mouth. He laid a hand on the back of her head, not forcing her to continue, but reminding her of what she was doing and that she should keep it up. That helped to ground her and she continued to take him as deeply as she could manage, the head of his cock brushing the back of her throat. The hand tightened in her hair, the pull stinging her scalp, but it only added to the pleasure as she swallowed around his length. His hips gently rocked, moving it deeper little by little, slowly enough that she didn’t choke but enough to satisfy his need to move. She well understood that urge as she pushed her hips back toward the double who was working his tongue in her second entrance.

How long they stayed like that, she couldn’t even say, but before she knew it, the pleasure spiraled out of control and she came hard just as her lover gripped her hair and pulled out just enough to spill on her tongue instead of down her throat. “Don’t swallow,” he ground out between his teeth, grunting as his hips twitched with the last throes of orgasm. As soon as he was done, he gave her a smirk as he told her, “Now why don’t you be a good little pet and share that?”

In what seemed like the blink of an eye, the double was already at her side, pulling her toward him even as he sealed his lips over hers and pushed his tongue in her mouth. She obliged, pushing the spend toward him and as they parted – a long, white string still connecting their mouths – she spared a glance toward the original who was watching them with a dark, smouldering gaze.

His next motions happened so fast, she barely had time to react, and when her brain finally caught up to what was happening, she realised she lost track of which was the original and which was the double. She’d been pulled on top of one, slowly impaled with his long, thick length, as slick fingers played with her second hole before the second followed suit. Dizzy with desire and arousal, she laid kisses along his jawline and neck, his purrs of approval shooting down her spine and spiking pleasure through her clit. Her fingernails dug into the blanket underneath him as they both began to move in perfect tandem, their connection to one another ensuring they thrust at just the right time with just the right amount of force. As she moved with them, they compensated for her, and though their position shifted until they were all lying on their sides, their fingers and lips made up for any loss. One of them nibbled at a sensitive spot just beneath her ear as another circled her clit … or was it the same one? She couldn’t even begin to tell where one began and the other ended, though she supposed since they were still technically the same, it didn’t really matter. Wrapped in between them, feeling them fill her up, she whimpered and moaned at the wave of sensation that threatened to overload her. He seemed quite determined to do just that, and no matter how she fought to draw it out, her legs trembled as her breath quickened, and all it took then was one of them – both of them? – whispering in her ear … “That’s it, pet, come for me.”

Her vision spotted as everything in her body seemed to clench at once as the pleasure crashed over her in a fierce wave. She was vaguely aware of soft, breathy moans and grunts, sounds that surely heralded his own release, her assumption confirmed when she felt both of them slow at the same time. A few swift movements later, and she opened her eyes to see that the double was gone and the original had pulled her against his side. Wrapped in both his warmth and the blanket, she snuggled as close to him as she could get, purring contentedly. His fingers lightly played along the length of her body, his nose nuzzling into her hair as he asked, “Did you like that, pet?”

Flicking her eyes upward to gaze at him, a languid smile crossed her face as her fingernails lightly scratched at his chest. “Oh yes, sir.”

An echoing smile tugged at his lips as he murmured, “Good.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, a momentary flash of something lighting up his eyes – sorrow? Regret? – before it was gone and he leaned down to whisper something directly in her ear. “Now, my sweet pet … _forget.”_

And then all became darkness.

+

Jade awoke the next morning cocooned in blankets, warm and comfortable and unwilling to simply get up and start the day. She had that full-body relaxed feeling like one got after being thoroughly fucked, but funny thing, she’d been all alone all night. _Guess that new toy worked like gangbusters,_ she figured, not even questioning why she barely remembered anything after her bath as she finally got up and pulled on a robe. Making her way to the kitchen, she went to grab the kettle to make a pot of tea, and frowned a little as she realised the kettle was full. _Was I going to make tea last night?_

What she didn’t notice was the man in the dark suit as he stared at her house for a moment, a defeated slump to his shoulders, eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses before he turned and made his way down the street, vanishing into the ether.


End file.
